Teach me
by A-fox-trying-to-write
Summary: The last thing Dick expected when he came back was this. Now he has to deal with a 18 year old Damian having relationship issues, all stemming from one problem. But what if he could teach Damian something to make that problem go away?


**"Oh, it's you." Damian stepped back to let Dick through the door.**

" _Baby bird?"_

A hint of a smile touched Damian's lips and that startled Dick even more than the tall lean man standing in front of him that was supposed to be Damian.

"No one has called me that since I got taller than Drake."

"You are taller than Tim, when did you grow up?" Dick asked, finally stepping inside.

"When you decided to leave and not come back." Damian responded shutting the door, then starting to lead him to the kitchen.

"Right," Dick ran a hand through his hair, "I had things-"

"To figure out, I know, we all know. What brings you back?"

"I figured it was time. Why did you guys change the lock? My key didn't work."

"Todd thought his April fools joke was funny. Father on the other hand didn't." Damian explained vaguely. "Pennyworth, we have company!" He announced opening the door to the kitchen.

"I thought you said you were done with relationships-"

Alfred stopped talking once he turned and saw Dick standing there.

"Master Grayson, dear god boy it's about bloody time you came home."

"I know Alfred, you can scold me later, is Bruce around?"

"He should be in his study."

Dick nodded turning to leave and tousling Damian's hair on the way out. Damian ducked away from him swatting his hand away. ' _At least that hasn't changed,'_ he thought.

As Dick walked the halls of his former home he thought about the young man in the kitchen masquerading as his baby brother. ' _I didn't expect him to be so much_ taller _. Really though you were gone for so long what did you think would happen? That time would stand still? He_ smiled _, Damian_ never _smiles. That's how he used to be. Who knows how else he's changed? You would if you had stayed. Alfred said he thought he was done with relationships. When did that start?'_ Dick couldn't imagine Damian being interested in things like dating, that just wasn't him. ' _Yeah when he was 12, he's grown up now, things have changed.'_ Dick shook himself out of his thoughts as he arrived at the study, knocking, then going inside.

* * *

" _Tt,_ Drake would you shut up before I embed this knife into your skull."

"It's a butter knife-"

''There!" Dick cut off Tim, slamming the table triumphantly, startling everyone. " _That's_ the Damian I know. You've been weirding me out all afternoon with how much you've changed."

"What are you talking about? He's still the same brat." Tim grumbled.

" _To you,_ " Dick insisted, "You were here for the gradual change so it's _normal_ for you but being away for so long then coming home to _this_ , trust me he's different."

"Shut up Grayson, I am not."

"Alfred said something about a relationship, he implied that you were in one? That's different Damian you are not a people person…" Dick trailed off when he noticed the atmosphere in the dining room had changed, even Bruce looked uncomfortable. "What?"

"We don't talk about Skye." Jason finally piped up.

"Who? Why?"

" _Because,_ Grayson, we _don't._ " Damian snarled, his eyes narrowing.

Dick opened his mouth to keep asking questions when the tension was cut by the phone in the hall ringing. Alfred sighed, standing and bustling out into the hall to answer it.

"Christ, Dick, you ruined dinner." Jason said starting to chuckle.

"But what did I do? Damian-"

"Master Damian Skye is on the phone."

"Pennyworth _I am not home_ ," Damian snapped. "I've told you this."

"He knows you are and this is the _fifth_ time this week, Master Damian just _talk to him._ "

"Alfred you don't know what he-"

"Damian Wayne, I refuse to be in the middle of this any longer, sort it out!" Alfred finally snapped sending the room back into tensed silence.

Damian growled and pushed back from the table. He got up brushing past Alfred and into the hall. After a minute the atmosphere returned to normal. Dick went back to eating until he mind replayed what Alfred and Damian had said.

"Wait," Dick put his fork down getting the other's attention. " _Him?_ "

"Aaaand here we go," Jason muttered. "Can't we just eat? I only came because Alfred promised food, I don't want to be around for the brat's blow up when Dick won't leave him alone."

"Skye is a guy?"

"Dick look, just don't worry about it, I mean yes Damian was dating a guy but, no, just leave it alone." Tim spoke up, shaking his head in amusement.

"I don't get it though, what happened? Bruce?" Dick turned to the head of the table desperately.

"Damian and Skye were dating," Bruce started to explain, sighing. "They met at a gala we attended. It was Damian's first relationship, and honestly I was just as shocked when he brought him home as you are now. We all thought it was going well, Skye helped Damian open up a little and act more his age. One day Skye was at the door and Damian told Alfred to send him away. I guess they broke up, Damian won't say anything about it but gets defensive if we so much as mention him."

"So it went bad?"

"That's what it looks like."

Dick started to respond when there was a loud slam from the hallway and the sound of something breaking. "He's coming over I guess you might as well let him in when he gets here!" Damian shouted, assumedly addressing Alfred.

"Oh dear," Alfred sighed, standing to go clean whatever it was Damian had broken.

"That's my cue to go," Jason said getting up from the table as well. "I sense a storm brewing and I'm not sticking around for it. "

"Yeah, I should get ready for patrol soon." Tim added, standing and following Jason out. "It was nice seeing you again Dick!"

"Wait guys," Dick stood then turned to Bruce only to see him starting to leave too.

"I have to get out there too." Bruce said when he caught him looking.

"So that's it? Nobody is going to go check on Damian?"

"I think it's best to leave him for now."

Dick shook his head and got up clearing the table to help Alfred out. He was in the kitchen starting to wash dishes when he heard the doorbell and the muted sounds of Alfred going to answer it. He heard someone come in -he assumed it was Skye- and head towards Damian's room. A minute later Alfred came into the kitchen shaking his head.

"He brought a giant teddy bear for Damian."

Dick shifted over to drying as Alfred came up next to him to wash.

"Wrong move," Dick shook his head. "Did he learn nothing while dating him? Damian's not going to accept a toy."

"That never stopped him, he has bought tons of things for Damian. You are right though, Damian didn't accept most of them. He did like the roses, though Skye never caught on to it." Alfred shook his head turning off the water. "I don't know what happened between them."

"Something bad must have happened, or Damian wouldn't be so evasive about it."

Alfred just shook his head starting to wipe down the counters.

"Will you be going out tonight?" He asked.

Dick shook his head, pushing away from the counter he was leaning on as Alfred moved to clean it.

"I think I'm going to stay in, if my feeling is right and they break out into a fight, I want to be here for Damian."

"Very well, just try to stop him from breaking anymore vases if you can."

Dick nodded and started to head to his room. As he got into the hallway he heard partially muffled shouting from Damian's room. He bit his lip and moved a little closer to the door pushing it open a little more to hear better. He heard the sound of fabric ripping.

"What the hell are you doing?!" An unknown voice, Skye.

"I've told you I don't like stupid toys." More ripping fabric.

"You've never destroyed them before!"

" _Tt_ , I didn't even want you to come."

"We need to talk Damian."

"No we do not, I told you we are over, that is it."

"Damian all I did was-"

"When I explicitly told you that I was not comfortable with any such actions."

"It was just-"

"You knew that when you asked me to date you, I explained it and you said you understood and didn't care."

"Damian, Dami, please, I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"I trusted you, and you betrayed me."

"That's hardly fair! I didn't betray you…"

Dick pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against, he shouldn't be listening to this, it was private. He sighed and walked away, it had gotten late, so he figured he might as well get ready for bed. Something nagged at him though, Damian had said that at one point he had trusted Skye. They must've been together for a long time because Damian didn't trust easily and he was sure that didn't change. Dick wasn't even sure how long it took to Damian to trust him, if he even did trust him. As Dick stepped into his room he heard a door slam and feet go pounding past the door, Skye leaving. Dick hesitated to start getting ready for bed, thinking about going to check on Damian. Dick shook his head, Damian would be fine and he probably wouldn't be welcome anyway. Dick changed, starting to get ready to sleep. He was about to turn off the light when he heard the sound of glass breaking against the wall. Now, he figured he should go check on Damian, Alfred said he wasn't supposed to let him break anymore vases.

Dick approached Damian's room cautiously. The door was shut properly now and he could only hear faint noises, he raised his hand to knock when he figured out what the noise was. Damian was crying. Dick's heart seized, Damian didn't cry, that wasn't a thing. He opened the door without knocking.

"Damian? Are you-" Dick was cut off by a pencil flying at his face, he jumped out of the way, the pencil embedding itself in the wall across the hall.

"Leave." Damian's voice was strained from the tears but still held venom.

"Damian," Dick stepped into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine! I said _leave_ Grayson." Damian turned from him wiping at his face.

"You're crying."

"Am not."

"Damian!" Dick snapped. "You can't say that when I can see it." He crossed the room to stand closer to Damian. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Grayson, nothing is wrong, I'm not feeling okay- I mean I am not upset."

Dick pounced, placing a hand on Damian's shoulder, gently but not without some protest he lead him to sit on the bed. That's when he noticed the broken lamp and stuffing littering the room. His eyes quickly found the source of the stuffing, the teddy bear that Alfred said Skye had brought Damian lay in pieces at the foot of the bed. He shook his head turning back to Damian.

"What do you mean you're not feeling okay?"

"It's nothing, I tripped up on my words."

"You don't usually do that."

"Richard," Damian sighed, and it sounded thin and strained. "Just, leave it, Skye and I had a fight, I am just upset at something he said."

Dick finally took a moment to really look at Damian. Tear streaks stained his flushed cheeks. He looked tired and shaky, and about four types of frustrated. Dick bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay," he conceded, standing to go. Damian looked a little surprised that he had dropped it, blinking up at him.

"Just, you know I'm down the hall right?" Dick held his arms open, "Can I give you a hug before I go?"

"That is completely unnecessary," Damian protested, rolling his eyes.

"It'll make you feel better."

" _Tt,_ fine."

Damian shook his head but stood, winding his thin arms around Dick, his head tucked under his chin as he hid his face in Dick's chest. Dick was surprised at how much Damian actually embraced him but wrapped his arms around him in response. They stood like that for a minute before Damian pulled away.

"You can go now I have to prepare for bed."

"You could just say, 'get ready'" Dick laughed, leaving the room.

"Do not criticize how I choose to speak." Damian snapped.

Damian growled as the door swung shut. Skye used to tease him about his speech, he didn't need Grayson to start. Damian shook his head, trying to calm himself down. He cleaned up the destroyed teddy bear shoving what he could into the wastebasket and sitting the rest next to it. Damian grabbed his clothes and headed into his bathroom to shower.

Damian let out a soft sigh as the water washed over his back. He didn't usually loiter in the shower, if he wanted to relax he'd bathe but, tonight he didn't have the energy to draw one. So he settled for letting the shower spray wash over him soothingly. He thought about how Dick had looked at him when he discovered him crying. Damian wasn't the best at reading people but, even though he had asked, it seemed like Dick didn't care about what was wrong, just wanted to console him regardless. That puzzled Damian, it was true that of everyone Dick was the one he was closest to but, he couldn't understand wanting to only console regardless of knowing the problem. He shook his head turning off the water and getting out of the shower. He was tired, though he doubted he'd be able to sleep as he slipped into bed and turned out the light.

* * *

"The cameras are picking up an attack at Central Park. Nightwing, Robin, are you guys the closest?" Bruce's voice came over the named pair's comms.

"Probably, we got it, will report back soon." Nightwing answered starting to mentally map the fastest route to the park.

"Robin? Do you copy?"

"Copy," Robin all but spat, in response.

Since his fight with Skye last night Damian had been in an obvious bad mood. Dick had tried to talk to him in the morning but was brushed off. Same thing happened when he tried again later in the day when he noticed that Damian had been training for longer than usual, and more violently than usual. So in a last ditch effort to get him to lighten up he proposed that they go on patrol together, like the old days, just without the cape and cowl. Damian had protested at first, Robin always went with Batman and not Nightwing. It took a bit to convince him, then Bruce, but eventually they had both conceded. It was worth it because Dick would be damned if he said he wasn't enjoying himself.

It was exhilarating to be out with the younger crimefighter again. He had forgotten just how capable Robin was, Nightwing was able to climb a little faster, leap larger gaps, he was able to _fly_ and Robin could keep up with it all. Nightwing took off towards Central park not bothering to see if Robin was behind him, he knew he was there. Despite his initial protest and less than stellar mood Nightwing could tell that Robin was enjoying himself at least a little bit. They got to the park slowing and looking around.

"Batman, where in the park?" Nightwing asked, waving to Robin to follow him as he started along the path into the park.

"By the fountain in the southeast corner, hurry this kid is going down fast."

Nightwing took off with Robin on his heels, when they got there Nightwing didn't slow instead running head first into the fountain clearing. Robin paused assessing the situation, three thugs, one victim who looked kind of familiar…

"You've got to be kidding me," Robin rolled his eyes and moved to take out the thug about to jump Nightwing who was busy with another. He sprang landing on the man's back and pulling him backwards. The thug grabbed his shoulders and threw him off over his head, Robin allowed himself to go, rolling into a landing and whipping around to throw a birdarang at the thugs foot. The thug screamed and grabbed his foot pulling it out then fainting from the blood he saw rush out. Robin turned his attention to the last thug and froze, Nightwing apparently saw what was happening as well because he heard the other thug go down unconscious.

"All right pretty birds just step away and the kid doesn't get hurt." The thug stood holding the struggling victim against his chest with a knife pressed against his throat.

Nightwing and Robin glanced at each other straightening up and holding their hands out.

"Now, that's a little drastic isn't it? Come on you don't want to hurt the kid do you?" Nightwing asked.

"You don't think I'll do it? I'll do it!"

"I'm not sure you will, not many people are capable of killing." Nightwing stepped in front of Robin drawing the thug's attention to him.

Robin let Nightwing start talking again before he started to move. He pulled a smoke pellet from his belt and reached up switching the lenses on his mask. He let the thug start to respond before throwing the pellet and making smoke cloud the area. Robin moved fast darting out from behind Nightwing and pulling the knife from the thug's hand before knocking him out. As much as Damian didn't like the person who fell into his arms when the thug dropped him, Robin had no desire to see him dead. As the smoke cleared Robin tried to set Skye on his feet as Nightwing tied the thugs up and and called the GCPD.

"Hey- you're alright you can stand on your own," Robin grumbled as Skye clung to him.

"Thank you so much! I was so scared, I didn't know what to do-"

Skye was cut off as Robin pushed him away, stumbling back a step then looking at him confused.

"It's just the job." Robin stated, crossing his arms and glancing him over to make sure he wasn't too badly hurt.

"Is there anything I can do to thank you?" Skye suddenly asked, making his attention return to his face.

"It's the job," Robin repeated turning to leave.

"Wait! At least take this."

Robin turned around to see Skye pick up a bouquet that he must have dropped when he was attacked. The young man carefully studied the flowers before pulling one out and handing it to him.

"I was on my way to give these to my boyfriend, we're in a fight right now, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind me giving you one."

"Right, thanks."

Robin watched as Skye left then looked down at the rose in his hand, shaking his head. ' _Why is he still calling me his boyfriend? He refuses to accept it more than I thought.'_

"Ready to go?" Robin was taken from his thoughts by Nightwing placing a hand on his shoulder. "I say we turn in for the night, sound good?"

"Sure," Robin nodded tucking the rose away safely, hoping Nightwing wouldn't comment on it.

"Oh, what's that? Did that guy give it to you? Not everyday someone gets a rose on the job." Of course, no such luck.

" _Tt,_ it's nothing, he just wanted to express his thanks."

"Still, I get the occasional kiss but I've never gotten a rose."

"You get _kissed?"_ The way Robin said it made it obvious that he didn't like that idea.

"You mean it hasn't happened to you?" Nightwing started to lead the way back to the manor.

" _Tt, no._ "

"Just you wait it will."

"No thanks." Robin grappled up to a roof rushing past him and taking the lead. Nightwing just laughed and followed him.

* * *

By the time they were both changed from their gear and headed back upstairs Damian had decided what to do about Skye. ' _If he wants to talk then we'll talk on my terms. He better not try to come over though.'_ His thoughts were interrupted as Alfred came out of his room looking severely annoyed though he tried to hide the expression when he noticed Damian.

"Ah master Damian I didn't expect you home so early, you just missed Skye, he came by with yet another gift, I put it in your room." Alfred didn't say anything else turning and walking away briskly, making Damian realize something.

"You are just as annoyed with him as I am! I can tell!" Damian called after him making the butler turn.

"On the contrary, I am tired of your temper tantrums because of him."

Damian opened his mouth to argue back but decided against it, slinking into his room. After leaning against the door contemplating the roses Alfred had put in a vase on his desk he crossed to where he had left his phone. Skye wasn't a terrible person and Damian knew that so shouldn't he try to be a little more composed with assuring Skye that he would not win him back and that it really was over? Damian decided to text Skye. Shouting was sure to ensue if he tried to have a spoken conversation and he owed it to Grayson for the attitude he had on patrol to be quiet so the man could rest.

 _Damian: Are you still awake?_

 _Skye: Dami! Did you like the roses? Sorry one got lost on the way, you won't believe the night I've had._

 _Damian: I don't care._

 _Skye: You're not still mad are you?_

 _Damian: I am not mad._

 _Skye: Yay!_

 _Damian: That doesn't mean we are getting back together._

 _Skye: Come on Damian, you're being irrational._

 _Damian: I really am not. What you did truly was a betrayal. It was not okay. However, I am done being mad at you. Stop coming here, stop bringing gifts, you need to move on._

 _Skye: Damian!_

 _Damian: Enough Skye, goodbye._

Damian sighed setting his phone down. It was brief but hopefully Skye would finally understand. He didn't know what else to say so that would have to be enough. He couldn't understand why he missed him so much. Skye had hurt him and taken something he couldn't get back. Something that he hadn't even cared about until Skye did it, then it seemed like the ultimate betrayal. Maybe it wasn't even Skye he missed just… Damian shook his head and stood to go take a shower.

After Damian finished he came back into his room spotting the roses again. He walked over to them running his hand over a few petals able to smell the faint aroma without having to bend his head to them. Suddenly Damian was struck with the overwhelming sense of longing, for what he couldn't figure out. He sat at the desk gazing at the roses, then pulled out paper and grabbed a pencil. Damian spent a long while drawing the roses losing the time in pencil strokes and the thoughts that swirled in his head. When he finally sat back from the completed drawing he had sorted out his thoughts. He stood and headed to Dick's room, Damian was sure that he was probably asleep but Damian decided that if he was he'd wake him. This needed to be done.

Everything changed when Damian stopped outside Dick's door fist poised to knock. Did he really want to tell Dick everything? Damian decided that he did and knocked softly on the door. After a few seconds it opened to reveal Dick.

"Dames, what's up did you have a nightmare?"

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was awake couldn't sleep. Are you okay?" Dick stepped back inviting Damian into the room.

"I did not have a nightmare, I am fine" Damian assured him, stepping in and inviting himself to sit on the end of Dick's bed.

"Then...do you want to talk?" Dick cautiously asked, sitting next to him.

"Yes."

Dick waited for Damian to start talking and when he didn't Dick realized that this was going to be hard for Damian. It wasn't as though Damian talked to him about what was bothering him before, why would he now? Dick leaned back so that he was laying on the bed with his legs dangling off the edge. This way Damian couldn't see Dick's reactions, and Damian felt more comfortable expressing what he wanted to since Dick couldn't see his face. Damian must of realized what he was doing because he sighed relaxing the slightest bit.

"I assume one of them told you how Skye and I started dating? I can skip that?"

"Yeah, B said that you guys met at a gala and things were good and then suddenly they weren't."

"Right, well Skye forced me to take his number and at first I had no intention of talking with him again. However, father and I had a fight and I wanted to get out of the house so, after asking if he would like to meet at a less formal setting I snuck out to meet him one night. We walked around the park and talked, it was actually a pleasant time. I thought Skye was an interesting person and it was enjoyable to have somebody that I could be more…" Damian stopped and for a second Dick feared that he wasn't going to keep talking. "That I could have a more normal life with. We started dating but before I agreed to dating him I explained that I didn't feel comfortable with...intimacy. Skye said that he was okay with that he was not interested in only kissing me. Everything was fine, things were rather stellar. Then one day we were watching a movie in the living room. Skye had been showing signs that he was becoming impatient with my refusal to kiss him. He kept trying to subtly ask, and I simply pretended I did not understand. How could I explain to him that I didn't want to kiss him because I had not kissed anyone before. How could I explain that I need to have studied or trained in something to feel comfortable doing it around, or in this case, with others?" Damian paused collecting his thoughts, and Dick realized that really was how Damian worked he didn't go into anything he was unsure about without first researching it, training and trying to first become proficient in it. So with something that he couldn't really practice, it was likely he just wouldn't do it.

"He kissed you, didn't he?"

"In the most technical terms he assaulted me but, yes he kissed me. I didn't know what to do, I pushed him away and told him that it was over, he should not have done it and we fought, I sent him away but, he kept coming back, bringing things and trying to win me over. Like the roses tonight even-"

"Wait, roses? You mean like that guy had? Was that Skye? "

"That we saved? Yes." Damian sighed. "It was hard enough accepting that I was even interested in men, and even harder to tell father, I don't even know what mother would do if she found out. It just was not how I was raised, I was raised not be interested in relationships at all, if you became close to someone you could be hurt, it was as simple as that. Lo and behold that's exactly what happened. With the practice of intimacy I have no experience and another part of being raised in the League was we did not do anything we couldn't first train for and... just... Skye…"

"Skye was supposed to be okay with not being intimate." Dick said cutting in, he could tell that Damian was starting to get frustrated his speech becoming more fragmented as he searched for what to say.

"Right, Skye was… a really good person and I enjoyed being around him...I miss him. No, that is not right I miss what we had, I am saddened that the one person I was leading a normal life with is gone. That he turned out to hurt me just as my mother said would happen. All because of something as seemingly asinine as being intimate." Damian let out a frustrated sigh. "I just do not see why it is such a big deal."

"Well...it's not Dames, you're just making it that way." Dick said slowly, thinking about what he could say. This was not the direction he thought the conversation would go. He could have scrounged up some dating advice -not that he was the best example- or maybe even just some general life advice but this… "There's nothing to be embarrassed about your first kiss, losing your…" Dick shook his head. "Things like that you just need to take a chance on and do it, there's no real way to prepare for it. Of course there are ways to lessen the anxiety around them, being with someone you trust, talking to them about it. There are people who try to find someone that are as inexperienced as they are so that they can learn together, others I think prefer to have someone show them what to do, someone they think know what they're doing-"

"Like you?" Damian asked, making red tinge Dick's cheeks, not that he could see it.

"Uh, yeah I guess, if you want to think like that."

"Then why don't you teach me?"

"What?" Dick spluttered, blindsided. Damian wasn't usually one to ask for help but actually asking something like that?

"You could teach me." Damian repeated turning to look at him for the first time.

"I can't do that." Dick propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well why not?"

"Damian you have to know that we can't do something like that."

"Again, why not? You're just teaching me something."

Dick sighed, he could read the determination in Damian's eyes. Still, there was no way he could let him try this. He knew what he was asking even if Damian wouldn't directly say it.

"Dames we can't, it's not something that should be done just to do it. You should do it with someone you love, in a romantic way not familial," He added seeing the argument come to Damian's eyes. Damian's brow furrowed and he turned away from him.

"What don't you understand about the fact that _I can't do that_ Grayson," Damian responded.

"You can learn to be okay with it, you'll find someone who won't care-"

"It's not that simple Grayson!" Damian sounded hurt, and Dick was immediately quieted, how could this bother Damian so much? "I've already lost one person over this, and I don't want it to happen again. I'd rather just learn now and you're the only one that I trust do it," Damian sighed, "But I guess I can't force you to teach me," He stood to leave. "However I suppose I should thank you for listening."

"Damian wait." Dick sat up catching his wrist. What was he doing?

Damian didn't say anything or turn to him simply waited there.

"Damian you know that we can't. I'm not saying no to hurt you."

"You're not helping either."

"What do you want me to do Damian?!" Dick asked growing frustrated. "Just fuck you with no strings attached? That's not how it'd workout and you know it."

"I know! I know Grayson you won't do it because you don't want to face the repercussions it might bring and I was a fool for thinking you'd help me." Damian started to walk away again. Dick grabbed his wrist a second time and yanked him back to sit down again. Dick fell back against the bed letting out a sigh and running a hand through his hair.

"Why do you want to do it so bad?"

"I have told you, I require training in this particular area and you are the one I thought would be best to give me that training."

"Just training."

"Yes Grayson, just training nothing more."

"And you're absolutely sure about this?" ' _What am I saying? I shouldn't be considering this at all!'_ Dick mentally screamed at himself.

"Yes."

Dick sighed and he thought of his first night back and finding Damian crying in his room after Skye had left. The youngest bird had truly been hurt and he was hurting him now not helping him, not agreeing...but he couldn't agree, could he? Damian's happiness meant everything to him and with what he was saying it sounded as though if Dick didn't do this the he'd give up on relationships altogether. Damian deserved to be happy with someone and if this could help with that then…

"Alright."

The fact that he was silent showed Damian's surprise.

"I'll teach you."

Damian turned to see if he was serious and after receiving a nod adjusted himself so that he sat on his knees next to him. Whatever Dick was expecting to happen next it wasn't Damian making the first move. Damian bent seemingly to kiss him but hesitated and pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What makes you ask?" Dick asked propping himself up.

"You didn't move away but you also didn't move closer. Why did you say yes if you didn't want to?"

"Damian I… I'm unsure yes but,doesn't mean I don't want to, I want to help you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Dames I'm sure."

Dick reached up catching Damian's chin and pulling his face close again and after a moment of hesitation from both of them, their lips met.

Dick could feel Damian's hesitation and knew it was going to take a lot to make the younger relax. He slipped his arm around Damian's waist tugging him so that Damian was straddling him. He felt uncertain hands land on his shoulders and pulled away to let Damian catch his breath. The younger's cheeks were flushed and he took a moment to appreciate that he had caused it before remembering he was supposed to be teaching Damian. Dick let go of his face and shifted to lift one of Damian's hand to rest on the bed instead of his shoulder.

"Lean on your elbow, you can't rest all of your weight on people not everybody is okay with it."

Damian nodded and moved into the position his face growing darker when he realized how close it made them.

"Like this?" He asked meekly.

"Yeah," Dick nodded leaning up to connect their lips again.

After a few seconds he licked Damian's lips asking for entrance then upon realizing that the younger didn't know what that meant pushed his tongue inside. Damian promptly pulled away staring at him wide eyed. Dick laughed he couldn't help it.

"What?" Dick asked.

"It... felt weird," Damian responded looking away. "Quit laughing!"

"Good weird or entirely bad weird?" Dick asked after he had caught his breath.

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"Okay! Okay, here," Dick gently pulled Damian back down. "We try again, then you can decide if you like it or not."

Damian nodded and a look of determination set on his face. He leaned down kissing Dick then waiting for the other to continue. Dick let him relax before licking Damian's lip again, this time he parted them slightly, allowing Dick to slip his tongue inside. Dick could feel Damian tense as he did so and threaded a hand through his hair hoping that'd relax Damian. It took a minute but eventually Dick felt Damian's tongue move shyly against his. Dick hummed in approval and pulled Damian closer. They broke away after a moment and Dick could see Damian trying to assess how he felt.

"Good weird?"

"...it is approvable," Damian answered quietly.

"Good. Ready something a little more?"

"What is next?" Damian asked, ever the perfect student.

"First things first, my neck is getting tired," Dick sat up a bit making Damian fumble to adjust. "We move to the middle of the bed, I want a pillow."

Damian nodded getting off and letting Dick move then crawling over to take up his position again.

"What now?"

Dick pulled off his shirt discarding it to the side then reached to do the same with Damian's. The ease that Damian allowed him to slip it off with surprised him.

"What happened to your copious prince like modesty?" He teased, making Damian's brow furrow a touch.

"It was never being an heir to the league that made me 'modest', that was preference, an assassin is trained not to care when I came here I realized I could amend that in a way. Besides, how else could we progress if I'm not comfortable with you simply removing my shirt?" Damian responded.

"You know you can tell me if I'm moving too fast, that's something you should be comfortable with speaking up about."

"It is an acceptable pace Grayson," Damian all but snapped.

"Alright, alright, I'm just trying to make sure you're comfortable."

Dick took a minute to think of how to continue, despite Damian saying he was doing fine Dick wanted to make sure that he wasn't just learning but also enjoying himself.

"How about this, is there anything in particular that you want to try?"

"No, I'll follow your lead."

"A Robin doing as instructed? That's a surprise."

"I was always the better Robin." Damian responded coyly his familiar smirk gracing his lips.

"I'm the original, you wouldn't have the name if not for me," Dick responded.

"Yeah, the original rule breaker." Damian teased starting to laugh, though he was quickly cut off by a kiss from Dick.

"Shush, I thought you wanted to learn?"

That quieted Damian and he settled down, waiting for Dick to continue. Damian let a surprised squeak as Dick suddenly pulled him down to his chest and rolled over. Dick grinned down at Damian from his new position hovering over him. Damian smiled back wrapping his arms around Dick's shoulders to tug him closer, Dick hummed approvingly reaching to place one hand on Damian's waist and tangle the other in his hair. Dick closed in for another kiss, his hand traveling down to the waistband of Damian's pants. When there wasn't a protest Dick slipped his in hand reaching to gently palm Damian's member. Damian's breath hitched and his eyes shut.

"Grayson."

Dick paused studying the younger's face.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just a new feeling is all."

"Keep going?"

"Keep going."

Dick switched to gently stroking him, watching Damian's face for any signs of discomfort. Damian started to let out a quiet moan before biting his lip.

"Are you just going to lay there? People want something in response Dames."

"Well what do you suggest I do then Grayson?" Damian snapped back, opening his eyes.

"Well, for one, you could try something to make me feel good too."

"I reiterate, _what?_ "

"I mean something like this." Dick reached up taking one of Damian's hands from his shoulder, placing it at his hip to see if Damian would understand.

"What now?" Damian asked feigning innocence

"Didn't you say you are the best Robin? Robins should be able to infer what to do in any given situation." Dick responded shaking his head and deciding to play along with Damian's obvious game anyways. He grabbed Damian's hand again and pulled it down farther making Damian start to move on his own. As Damian tried to figure out exactly what to do Dick started to tug his pants down, the younger lifted his hips up to let the cloth slip down his waist. As Damian continued to stroke Dick through the material of his pants Dick shifted, they were starting to become confining. Damian noted the movement and realizing Dick had freed him decided to return the favor, slipping Dick's pants down.

"Hold on before we keep going," Dick spoke up interrupting. He pulled his pants the rest of the way off then did the same for Damian, discarding them to the side. To Damian's surprise Dick didn't get back into the same position but instead shifted a bit lower. Dick moved his head down towards Damian's manhood. Damian watched Dick moving down, reaching to tangle his hands into his hair. As Dick started to take Damian into his mouth the younger let out a quiet moan. Damian tossed his head back as Dick set a steady pace he bit his lip harshly trying to quiet his increasingly frequent moans. Dick paused pulling back to look at Damian.

"Don't be shy Damian, moaning is nothing to be ashamed of. Most people like hearing their partner it let's them know they're doing a good job."

Damian looked down at the other slowly releasing his lip.

"There we go, don't be afraid to be vocal."

Damian nodded a bit and Dick bent his head again resuming his work. The younger did his best to resist the urge to restrict his moans letting his mouth fall open as Dick started to pick up the pace. After a bit Damian gripped Dick's hair tightly as he felt something in his lower abdomen tense up. He at least had enough knowledge to know what that meant.

"Richard..." That was the only thing he was able to get out before he let out his last moan and shoved up into Dick's mouth, finishing.

Dick pulled back swallowing, much to Damian's disgust.

"You know you can't do that, you could hurt someone, plus most don't appreciate it."

"Are you alright then?" Damian asked after he caught his breath.

"I'm fine," Dick shook his head dismissively. "You should just know."

Dick shifted to place a kiss on Damian's lips, chuckling some when he pulled away.

"Are you ready to go further?" Dick asked softly.

Damian stood quiet for a minute before nodding slowly. Dick nodded back and leaned off the bed to grab the bottle of lube that sat in the bottom of his nightstand. He slicked his fingers then wiped the excess over Damian's entrance. Slowly, watching Damian's reactions he pushed a finger inside. Damian shut his eyes gritting his teeth some and tensing up.

"Hey," Dick gave Damian a soft kiss. "Relax it'll feel better in a minute."

Damian took a deep breath forcing himself to relax and let Dick stretch him out. He held Dick's shoulder with one hand tangling the other into the blankets. Dick worked slowly, peppering Damian's skin with gentle kisses and nips to keep him distracted and he worked up to three fingers. Damian was soon moaning again and stood erect once more. He gave a soft whine as Dick pulled his fingers out much to the elder's amusement.

"Don't worry Dames it'll only be a minute."

Dick grabbed the lube again and coated himself letting out a soft sigh. He discarded the bottle to the side and lined himself with Damian's entrance. He looked up at him for a final nod of allowance before carefully pushing in. Damian's breath hitched and he bit his lip gripping the blankets and Dick's shoulder tightly.

"Relax," Dick murmured kissing him.

It took a minute but eventually Damian loosened his hold on Dick's shoulder.

"You may move."

Dick nodded and set a steady pace. Damian's breath grew heavy as Dick kept it up holding his waist to rock deeper. He laced his legs around Dick's waist moaning wantonly. It wasn't long before Damian felt the tightness pooling in his stomach again.

"Richard, Richard I'm close."

Dick groaned in response but shifted to hold Damian with one hand wrapping the other around his member and starting to stroke in time to his thrusts. Damian moaned loudly as he came spilling his seed over himself. A few thrusts later and Dick followed filling Damian.

As Damian recovered Dick pulled the blankets around them pulling the younger to his chest. Damian didn't protest like he normally would instead wrapping an arm around Dick and resting his head on his chest. They lulled into silence and Dick thought Damian had fallen asleep until he spoke up.

"Between us?" Damian asked quietly, his usual manner of speech gone as they settled down.

"Between us," Dick confirmed letting out a small yawn.

"Richard?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for the lesson."

"Anything to help little D," Dick whispered quietly as they both started to drift asleep.

"Of course, I'll need another lesson to learn the top role."

* * *

 _ **Many thanks to my really good friend who helped edit/write this. He's a great insight.**_


End file.
